The World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) defines a Web service as “a software system designed to support interoperable machine-to-machine interaction over a network. It has an interface described in a machine-processable format (specifically Web Services Description Language WSDL). Other systems interact with the Web Service in a manner prescribed by its description using SOAP messages, typically conveyed using HTTP with an XML serialization in conjunction with other Web-related standards.” Many Web services today are now REST-compliant. In REST-compliant Web services, the services manipulate XML representations of Web resources using a uniform set of stateless operations. As is generally known, SOAP is the acronym for Simple Object Access Protocol; HTTP is the acronym for HypterText Transfer Protocol; XML is the acronym for eXtensible Markup Language; and REST is the acronym for Representational State Transfer.
Web services include application programming interfaces (API) or Web APIs that are accessible via HTTP and that are executed on a server hosting the services. A Web service may receive an HTTP request at a server, and send a reply that can be consumed by a computer program rather than a person. The HTTP request may include a Uniform Resource Indicator (URI) that identifies the Web service operation and may include Uniform Resource Locator (URL) parameters. In its reply, the Web service returns data in a format that the requesting client can use. This format is typically XML, or JAVAScript Object Notation (JSON), but can be comma-separated variables, or other formats.
Web services may be statically defined. That is, a Web service may be programmed to receive one or more arguments, to perform a function using those arguments, and to provide a reply. By way of example, a Web service can be called, over the Internet, by a computer program running on a remote device. The computer program can call the Web service to request the weather, for example. The computer program may pass, as arguments to the Web service, a location and a time period. The Web service receives these arguments, obtains the weather for that location and time period, e.g., from a local or remote network resource, and returns the weather at the location for the time period.
Each service that exposes Web services faces the challenge of defining a set of services that are easy enough to use, and powerful enough to solve real problems. Some more complex applications expose Web services that are not statically-defined. Those applications use query languages similar to Structured Query Language (SQL) to query for data. An example of this is Facebook® Query Language (FQL). Languages such as these allow Web services to query database tables in ways that may be more flexible than the more classic scenario described above. Although the languages provide flexibility in using Web services, the Web services themselves remain unchanged.